


Perfect

by flightofangels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofangels/pseuds/flightofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Ibuki does Peko a favor. Major endgame SDR2 spoilers. Given names used throughout. Mentions of other characters, including Mahiru/Hiyoko. Strong themes of sex, murder, and depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

In every young woman's life there comes a time when she meets a person so perfect, she feels the overwhelming urge to rip off their skin with her teeth. Ibuki Mioda had this experience with the painful pleasure of knowing Peko Pekoyama. Ibuki struggled with so many simple facial expressions. Her frowns scrunched up her whole face, her grins lifted her fingertips every time, and her lackadaisical limbs led her nowhere worthwhile. Peko had the strength of an earthquake and pretended to be the dutiful big sister type for two whole years. It was an amazing performance for a girl who couldn't even smile. Of course, the 76th class's very own Super High School Level Good Luck left them both in the dust and took her rightful place in the student council as the "important voice of the ordinary girl" (a duty Mahiru was apparently inadequately feminine to fulfill). At least she had not been smiling when the Super High School Level Therapist stabbed her in the back, Junko assured the two of them.

When they were eighty-four to eighty-six years old, clinging to the despair of creaky rocking chairs and encroaching illnesses, Junko would still be telling the story of the first time Peko had ever cracked a grin. For everyone else, what made Peko tick was a complete mystery. Conversations lasted exactly as long as "Good morning!" and "Morning." Ibuki invited her classmate to movie after movie and concert after concert. Peko's excuses stopped making any logistical sense when the enrolment of Sayaka freakin' Maizono ushered in an era of live shows right at Hope's Peak Academy.

As human beings went, tools were generally unresponsive, so Peko had felt awful completely in private when a girl she'd known her whole life kicked the bucket. Little Miss Kuzuryuu had been in the class below Ibuki, and the incomparable Ms. Sato's description of "that bitch who won't leave Mahiru alone" left Ibuki in doubt as to why Peko would miss her underclassman. At the time, Ibuki had no idea Peko's young master himself deemed her useless for carrying out the proper punishment. Like any good friend, Junko jumped into action so fast her bouncing breasts sent droplets of Peko's tears into the air. She helped Peko break into the Sato household, murder the mother and brother, leave the crime scene for father to discover, and send him to jail for lack of a better suspect. The family pets were left to panic without their masters, but Junko had this friend Gundam who took care of that, leaving Peko with their fluffy fur whenever she desired.

Mahiru never shut up about how much she wanted to take a picture of Peko's smiling face. This was the only useful form of photography, as Junko constantly reminded her was her only useful skill besides taking up space others would kill to have. How despair-inducing was it for her classmate to honor kill the family whose daughter's death had been her fault - and not even capture that perfect moment for reminiscence later?

Revenge was the one thing Mahiru could never condone before, so of course Mahiru and Hiyoko formulated a plan. The entire Kuzuryuu clan was a house of cards any sufficiently competent high school student could topple in one fell swoop. Fuyuhiko and Peko had been working on this for ages under Sonia's invaluable guidance. All these heart-throbbing pairings had their names written together in lights, over a footnote of "Ibuki + ???" - sure, that person was awesome, of course, but also just appreciated anyone's acknowledgement. True despair was not existing in the eyes of others you only wanted to help, and Ibuki knew that feeling well almost as well as Mukuro did.

A few days ago, Junko had taken several members overseas to "have some fun". Fuyuhiko was among their number; Peko stayed behind to dwell in the despair of their separation. Everyone left in Japan was in on the plan or so disappointing as to pose no obstacle at all, because the potential despair of Mahiru and Hiyoko's ambitions failing would be utterly spoiled by undue interference.

Strictly speaking, Ibuki's induction into "the know" was informal. Mahiru had given her the general idea in a disconnected series of gasps. Hiyoko participated in the conversation primarily by speaking into Mahiru's skin, probably her vulva, Ibuki was inferring as she had been in the next room over at the time.  
Ibuki was in a different room tonight, however--the one where Peko slept peacefully on a futon, silver hair fanned out over its flat surface. Her breathing was clear as a bell; she abstained completely from cigarettes and chocolate. Fuyuhiko should have shared his sweets with her more often! Ibuki tried that herself in their first year, of course, Peko just never said yes.

Her glasses were on the table. That was why Ibuki had tiptoed inside over the tatami mats. However perfect Peko was with her ample curves and punctuality, she unfortunately depended on these to utilize her deadly blade skills! If only their organization had a member who could help Peko hone her other senses.  
Ibuki grasped the glasses now and raised them up to the humming radiator mounted on the wall. She gleefully shattered the lenses piece by piece and slipped the shards inside the slots. All the while the machine roared (increasingly crackling) miraculous indoor heating onto Ibuki's head. How glad she was that her hair was gone, leaving her earlobes all the more exposed to the air's ebb and flow. Natural breezes were despair-inducingly rare in the current polluted atmosphere.

When nothing remained of the glasses except their frames, Ibuki set them back down on the table. Peko would reach for them in the morning and put them on, only seeing they were empty when she looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Wow! She would consult Kazuichi about the radiator. Neither of them had any idea someone outside of the yakuza particularly cared about Peko. If Junko had time upon her return for Ibuki to tell her, she would be so proud!  
Then Ibuki's stomach sank as she remembered Mikan would get to see Junko first, and Teruteru would be serving a homecoming banquet, and Hiyoko would bring in thoroughly tortured professional dancers to die in a vivid reenactment of whatever Mahiru had done. In that time alone Sonia could have brought an entire country to its knees.

And somehow this organization had room for Ibuki, whose body count was barely higher than her number of piercings. She was holding her band back all over again. Ibuki ought to smash all her guitars, since her attempts at "despair-inducing musical compositions" were doing her no good, and she would experience plenty of despair if she couldn't play her favorite instruments. However, without music, would she have any super high school level talent left to turn into despair? Guitar smashing was a narcissistic staged display of showmanship Ibuki would only deserve in her execution.

These decisions were the difficult questions Ibuki preferred not to ponder about what would happen if the law enforcement agencies ever rallied enough to bring them into custody and Ibuki was left to rot in prison, regrowing her hair, deprived of dye, and doubting the morality of her deeds sans the validation Junko provided. So Ibuki lived in the present, because she'd die in the future and hated the past where assignments were always due the day after she stayed up all night at the concert! Soon Peko would be squinting at the spectacle of Junko's return and Hiyoko's recital. She would have to lean on Ibuki for help, breasts pressing into her side, and anticipation almost filled Ibuki's heart with hope until contact with the reality of Peko's guaranteed continued indifference brought her back into despair.


End file.
